The level of various kinds of crimes on women, children, juvenile and the elderly is becoming more and more severe, and although various methods and device regarding social safety network has been developed for improving the time limit and limited transmission of the report information to the social safety network connected to guardian or rescue team, police station in case of danger or disaster. However, its function and effect is insignificant, only limited number of users actually use the methods and device, and various institutions such as a police station composing social safety network system lack linkage between thereof. Therefore, in cases of actual risky situations of violence, robbery, sexual violence and kidnapping in dangerous areas, or of emergency rescue situations such as car accident, fire, occurrence of disaster, it takes too much time to manage those accidents, and it may lead to secondary and tertiary accidents.
For example, when a woman has to pass a dangerous area where there is no CCTV or streetlight with only few people walking by, she would be intimidated mentally. Still, there is always possibility of crime such as running into pervert or miscreant, so she would have to go home not too late, should only walk in areas where there are many passers, and so personal protection service is needed. Especially, as violence and sexual violence is a serious crime, the personal protection is needed and prevention in advance is needed as well. Moreover, when ran into a criminal, it is almost impossible for an individual to use one's cell phone or smart mobile to contact someone in front of the criminal. Therefore, as a solution of this case, a system to automatically report to the social safety network is desperately in need. Kids too young might end up as missing children since they may get lost when they do not know the way perfectly, pregnant women, in a sign of child birth, might need emergency measures in a short time since they may not be able to move by oneself without a guardian because of pain and agony, and the elderly might as well be in a situation of possibility of falling at any time since they are weak, so the personal protection service is needed. When students who confront sudden school violence ask for help, unable to avoid the perpetrators, they will be able to contact the guardian and police station near by without letting the perpetrators know.
Moreover, implementation of the 5 workday system resulted in increase in recreation activity, and in case of unexpected accident during leisure activity such as stray in mountain climbing, and in case of car accident, the victim will have to request for rescue by oneself even when one is injured and unconscious. In this case, someone else's quick rescue request may determine the response time of the ambulance and it will determine one's life.
In order to overcome these dangerous situation, server providing personal protection service (Self-safety Guard service) linked to the smart mobile devices most people carry, or downsized portable device who are not able to use the former, did not exist in the conventional social safety network service, and there is no way to manage the urgent situation the user is in, linked to the social safety network such as guardian and rescue team, corresponding to the urgent situation in a short time.